Mew York Heroes!
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: Angel might not have been normal in the everyday sense of the word. After all her mother was a transgender who married her female lover. But with that aside she's basically normal. Then she meets an alien, a animal guy who calls himself a Mew, and has to help figure things out with the Mew guy. Oh and she has a stalker that helps her her financially. Bye sanity, nice knowing you.
1. Well this is Mew

Angel sighed as she brushed her black hair out of her mint green eyes. She was on the bus heading for school and as always she was alone. Even the transfer students didn't seem to want anything to do with her. Though it's not like she tried to get them to sit with her or anything. Hell she'd be surprised if any of the students knew she could talk. Oh well, it wasn't like Angel hated being alone or anything. She was use to it after all. As an orphan who was never adopted she learned not to get attached to anyone since they always end up leaving at one point or another. However she also is open minded towards things most don't think about. Her parents had taught her that before they died. Her mother had actually been male, at least in his head he was. She had no idea who her birth father was since it seemed he hadn't wanted any part of her life. But that was his lost. The only thing she knew about her birth father was that he had still been alive before her parents died and that she had gotten her messy dark hair from him. He was also smart, least that's what her mother had told her when Angel had begged her to help her find out things about her birth father. Though Angel isn't overly smart she was at least a straight A student. A fact that she figured her birth father would be happy about if the guy every looked in on her. Ok, she did care a little about him. But why shouldn't she? He's family and she's alone. Why shouldn't she want him in her life?

The bus pulled to a stop along the side the school and everyone started getting off, Angel was the last as no one payed any attention to her and if she tried to get off before everyone is off she more often then not ends up getting knocked down into almost every seat. So she learned to wait until everyone else is gone from the seats around her before she headed off the bus. Not noticing the man at the park on the other side of the street that was both watching her and snapping photos of her. He wanted to meet her face to face, but there was no way he'd be able to do so without attracting attention to himself. So for now he would watch from a distance. At least until he is sure he wanted that attention. Once Angel was inside the school he walked over to his car and drove off. He'd be back at the end of the day, with a different car so he would be harder to notice. He also made sure Angel got to school alright as well as home. If people know just how much he really was watching her it would be considered creepy and he'd likely get arrested. Or maybe not. It depends on who reports the story and just how much they learn before reporting it.

Math, Angel's most hated class. Not because she struggles with the class, but because the teacher spends the first half hour yelling at them about how they were all perverts and needed to spend less time thinking about who's cute and hot and more time on making themselves into normal human beings. And whenever one of the students would answer a complex math problem on the board he'd tell them that they shouldn't get so smug. However there were chimps being taught to solve problems twice as complex and how they were still rejects. If her teacher would spend more time teaching them, like he's being paid to do then maybe they would do better in his class. But nope! When they struggle in his class it's because they are too busy thinking about sex to study. Everybody else is at fault and he's a perfect teacher in his eyes. He's even tried to get the rest of the teaching staff to lecture the student body everyday as he does. And when it comes down to the sex ed teacher he rants till he's red in the face and panting about how it's all people like their's fault that students think more about sex and dating, and get pregnant at early ages. He's even started petitions to get sex ed banned from every school and when ever parents argued with him that students need to know these things he'd start ranting how they are horrible parents who don't care if their kids end up flipping burgers for the rest of their lives with a bunch of kids they can't afford. Parents would want to complain about him but after listening to him ranting they start to fear that people would listen more to him about how poor they are as parents. So, Mr. Aki gets away with his behavior.

Class was almost over. Mr. Aki had settled down and had everyone working away at problems in the text books. The only sounds in the room was the sound of pencils on paper and the random curse being muttered as someone noticed they'd messed up. This is when Angel can almost forget that she's in Mr. Aki's class, for he would just sit at his desk and read from a book that she had long discovered was a carefully hidden porn book. Angel doesn't know if the other students know what the book is and are too afraid to point it out or if they've somehow managed to not notice it. Which ever the case is for the rest of the class it doesn't matter. Mr. Aki reads his book and leaves them alone, and that is more then enough to make her leave the porn alone.

"All that talk about how everyone else needs to stop thinking about sex and what does he do, but read about it when he's suppose to be teaching. How pathetic!" Someone growled.

Angel looked around he carefully, not wanting to be yell at for not focusing on her work. But no one seemed like they had spoken.

"People like him are the reason I hate the human race." The voice spoke again.

Now Angel really was confused. She'd still been looking around and not one person had been speaking when the person spoke.

"To your left." The voice whispered.

Looking to the left Angel was confused, everyone to her left had their heads down. But then she looked out the window. There on the power line a young man was squatting, staring right at her with a smirk. He looked to be in his earl 20s with short curly silver hair, slightly pointed ears, pale skin, and grey eyes. The clothes he worn reminded her of a Japanese male student uniform and was dark blue in color. He was fit with a thin body. By all right's everyone in class should be staring at him, for he looked like he belonged in an anime. And yet no one was looking at him, not even the ones by the window who tended to look out it the most.

'_What the?_' Angel thought.

The guy seemed to chuckle. "They can't see me. Only you can Angel."

'_Why me? And just who are you?_' Angel wasn't sure if he could hear her, but she had a feeling he could.

"You're special. That's why you can see me. As for who I am." Here he stood up and bowed, some how remaining balanced on the power line. "I am Kai. Prince Kai to my subjects, but to you I am simply Kai." He then returned to his squatting position.

'_Ok then. Why are you talking to me? And what are you even doing here?_'

Kai reached into his pant pocket and pulled out what looked like a ball of light. "Because I am here to make a monster. Don't worry Angel, you're a good person so I have ordered it to leave you alone."

Before Angel could question him about what he was on about Kai threw the light into the class room. It passed through the glass like nothing and then circled the room before diving into one of the male students near the back of class. Angel recognized him as Tyler, the leader of the baseball team.

Tyler let out a sharp gasp as the light entered him before he wrapped his arms around himself, shoulders shaking.

"What's going on here!?" Mr. Aki demanded as he threw his book into the bottom drawer of his desk and stood. "You better not be fucking around Tyler." Mr. Aki then stormed over to him.

"Oh this is going to be good." Kai said as he leaned in for a better view.

Angel had only turned away from Tyler for a second before screams drew her back to him. What she saw made her gasp in shock. Standing over Mr. Aki was what looked like a mutated cross bred of a gorilla and a shark with light purple fur. It's mouth seemed to stretch nearly all the way around it's head and was full of row upon row of shark teeth. It's clawed hand snapped a shock Mr. Aki up and brought him up towards it's mouth.

'_Kai stop this! This isn't right._' Angel demanded, not taking her eyes off what was happening while the rest of her class was busy trying to get as far from the monster as they could by crowding the back of the classroom.

"No. Look at them all. Not a single one of them even notices you standing there is what would be harms way. None of them care about anyone but themselves. This is what they all deserve." Kai growled.

'_What gives you the right to decide that? You don't know anything about any of them and yet you are passing judgment on them. They can't help worrying about themselves, it's human nature._' Angel argued.

"All the more reason to kill them." Kai reasoned.

'_I'm human too. By rights then you should kill me too, regardless of your thoughts that I'm good._' After thinking that Angel wanted to kick herself.

"You are a rare bred of human my dear sweet Angel. And there for it is in my best interest to protect you from harm." The way Kai said that, it was as if he had deep feelings for her or something.

Angel went to comment on this when a new voice reached her ears.

"Hey Ugly! Much as I hate school I can't let you just go about killing teachers."

Turning to the front of the class Angel couldn't help but feel like she'd transported into an anime. For the guy that had appeared had black hair with dark red highlights that seemed to move along his shoulder length hair when light hits it differently, he also had dark red eyes and caramel colored skin. The outfit he was wearing had a red and black theme. He had on a tight fitting vest with the top two buttons undone, fingerless gloves that ran up to his elbows, khaki shorts and boots. But what really stood out the most to her were the fox ears on his head and the fox tail that were black with dark red tips swinging back and forth behind him.

"Ugh! Mew Black Cherry. What is he doing here?" Kai groaned in annoyance. "Forget the teacher. Kill Mew Black Cherry!"

The monster dropped Mr. Aki and charged at the guy. Who just side stepped out of the way causing the monster to slam into the wall, creating a large hole into the next class and scaring the students and teacher there.

"I see you Uglies haven't gotten any smarter." The guy, Mew Black Cherry teased as he held out his left hand. What looked like glittering dust began gathering in his left hand before what looked like a battle axe appeared. That would've been cool if the red and black battle axe didn't have a large red bow with little cherries dangling from it on the shaft.

"You've got to be joking." Angel breathed. "Can this guy get anymore girlie anime super hero?"

"Cherry Arc Slash!" Mew Black Cherry called as he slashed the monster in the back with his, now glowing battle axe.

The monster howled in pain before transforming back into Tyler who fell to the ground unconscious looking like he'd just been through hell.

Everything was silent for a moment before the students of both Angel's class and the next one rushed towards Mew Black Cherry.

"That was amazing!"

"I can't believe you were able to beat that monster so easily."

"God you are hot."

"Who are you?" These were but a few things Angel could hear being said to him.

"The name's Mew Black Cherry." He answered as he flipped his hair to the side.

Angel turned to look at Kai and found him glaring daggers at Mew Black Cherry. "That foolish pretty boy! Thinks he's so great. He's just another horrible human that I can not wait to kill." Kai then turned his attention to her and sighed. "I'm sorry I failed you today Angel. But I promise next time I will kill some humans." Kai then blew Angel a kiss and disappeared.

*.*

After the monster attack (really the school couldn't ignore the number of students who saw what happened or the two teachers that were having freak outs and ranting about monsters) the school was let out early. Mew Black Cherry had disappeared into thin air and every student who hadn't see what happened was asking anyone who did for the story. Several art students were even trying to draw what Mew Black Cherry (Who Angel was referring to as MBC in her head) looked like from witness accounts.

Angel however chose to leave the school. She knew no one was going to ask her about what happened and she really didn't care to think about it. What did want to think about was Kai's actions, or at least what he said before leaving. He had promised her to kill humans next time and claimed he'd failed her. To say she was confused was an under statement. But one thing was clear from what he said as well as the kiss he blew her was that he liked her, romantically.

"What did I do to earn this?" She asked herself.

"Wait up!" A male voice called before someone ran in front of here and blocked her path. "Man, you must walk fast or something. Didn't think you'd be this far from the school already." He panted while wiping the sweat from his brow.

Angel was surprised to see the person before her was Max, one of the most popular guys at school as well as one of the most crushed upon guys. With a tall runners body, caramel skin, honey blonde hair, and warm brown eyes he was every bodies dream guy. There was barely a student at the school who didn't fantasize about Max at one point or another. Angel wasn't one of them.

Once Max caught his breath he smiled at her. "I wanted to talk to you." He then looked around. "But not here. I don't want anyone listening in." Max then grabbed Angel's hand and began pulled her with him back towards the school. Angel didn't fight him. Partly from shock that he wanted to talk to her and partly because she wanted to know what he wanted.

*.*

Max brought Angel to the old shed on the edge of school property. Once the door was closed Max waved to the chairs some students had set up inside the disused shed. The air smelled a little of smoke, telling her that students were using this place for smoking.

Once both were seated Max fixed Angel with a narrow eyed stare that made her a little uncomfortable.

"What were you looking at out the window after Tyler changed back?" He asked her.

Angel frowned at him. Max had no classes on her floor during her math class. She would know as a large group of girls and guys follow him between classes, making him easy to spot. And there was no way he was using the bathrooms on that floor because they weren't working. So how could he have known where she was looking.

"What makes you think I was looking out the window?" She asked.

Max raised a brow at that before sighing. "Oh right. The change is so great people can't tell who I am." Max shook his head before smiling at her. "I know because I saw you looking out the window Angel. You see, I'm Mew Black Cherry."

Angel stared at him for a moment to be sure he wasn't joking. Then she frowned. "Yeah, and I'm Ironman." She got up to leave but he stopped her.

"I'll prove I'm him." Max stood and pushed her back into her seat before taking a few steps away from her. "Mew Black Cherry Metamorphosis."

To Angel's shock Max began to transform before her and when it was over he was Mew Black Cherry.

Smirking at her Max tilted his head, fox ears flicking slightly. "So, still say you're Ironman?" He teased.

"Oh my god!" Angel couldn't believe it. He really was the guy who fought the monster and turned it back into Tyler.

Take his seat Max chuckled before turning serious. "What were you looking at out the window?" He asked again.

"Huh? Oh! Kai. I was looking at Kai." Angel answered.

"Kai?" Max asked, ears tilting in confusion.

"That's what he called himself, prince Kai. He was the one who turned Tyler into a monster and he seems to hate humans." She explained.

"And you know that how?" Max asked.

Here Angel hung her head. "You won't believe me."

"Angel. I'm sitting before you, having just battle a monster and I have fox ears and a tail. I think you'd be surprised by what I believe in." Max pointed out.

Throwing caution to the wind Angel sighed. "Because he talked to me. I could hear him even though he never opened his mouth and he could hear my thoughts."

Max sat up straight at that. "He was talking to you? Why?"

Angel shrugged. "No idea. He seemed to believe I'm a good person. A rare bred of human that he wants to protect." She then added in a smaller voice. "He also acted like he's in love with me or something."

Max's eyes widen at the last part. "What?! One of those alien bastards is in love with you? Mean while his kind want to kill all humans." Max hung his head. "Just when I start to get the idea what is going on this happens."

Angel frowned. "What do you mean by that? Don't you know what's going on?"

Max gave her a sheepish smile. "Well in truth I'm going by instincts here and making the rest up as I go along." He admitted.

Angel gaped at him before sighing. "Great! So you really have no clue why I can see Kai?"

"Well at first I wondered if maybe you're like me." Max then leaned in and looked closer at her. "Have you noticed anything odd happening to you lately? Before today that is." He asked.

Angel thought on the question before shaking her head. "No, life's been pretty normal up till today."

Max leaned back in his chair with a pout. "Drat! I was really hoping for a partner in all this." He then sighed. "Well I guess you must just be special or something."

"That's what Kai said when I asked him." Angel sighed. "So what now?" She now knew Max's secret. What would he do with her now that he knew she wasn't like him.

"I don't know. I mean this is a first for me after all." He admitted.

Angel was really getting annoyed. Max was bring up a lot of questions in her and he had no answers.

"Hm?" Max's ears twitched and he stood up. "Do you heard that?"

Angel was about to point out she had normal human ears before she noticed that she did hear something. Screams.

Both Angel and Max ran out of the shed and headed towards the screams, which were coming from the front of the school.

*.*

Students were running for their lives as three monsters were stomping around. The monsters looked like jesters with tall thick bodies and large sharp teeth and claws.

"Well that's new." Max committed.

"Are they students as well?" Angel asked.

Max frowned. "Maybe. They could also be teachers or some random adults."

"They are students." A voice answered.

Max and Angel turned and found Kai standing behind them.

"I know I said I would try again tomorrow but I just couldn't wait that long to make up for my last failure." He said to Angel. He then turned to Max with a look of disgust. "Mew Black Cherry. You've been a thorn in my side for a while now."

Max glared at him. "Oh yeah, good to know." Max looked like he was about to try to fight Kai before Angel stopped him.

"Max stop the monsters!" She shouted at him.

Max looked at her in confusion before turning. "Shit, right!" He said then ran to fight the jesters.

"Even the one who's suppose to protect them is no different then the rest of humanity." Kai said as he walked over to Angel. He then turned her around and wrapped his arms around her like she was his girl or something before taking a deep breath. "Mm. Your hair smells so good. And we fit so well together. This must be fate."

Angel wanted to fight against him, to run away from him. But she didn't know what he would do if she did. So she stayed where she was and hoped Max would make the fight quick. However as she stood there watching she noticed that Max was struggling against the monsters.

"He won't beat them so easily. These ones will make sure that he doesn't get a moment to think. He'll soon make a mistake and then he will die. And with him out of the way killing humans will be must quicker." Kai smirked into her hair.

He was right. With no time between attacks there was no chance Max could beat them. They just kept coming at him.

"But no matter how many monsters I let lose on the Earth you needn't worry Angel. They all know not to hurt you." Kai assured her.

Angel's eyes widen as an idea hit her. But she couldn't do anything until she shook Kai off her.

"Ow." She whispered.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"You're holding me too tight." Angel told him, making herself sound like she was uncomfortable.

Kai quickly loosened his hold on her. "Sorry."

With his hold looser Angel took a change to pull free. She then bolted towards Max. As she neared him the monsters began backing away and stopped their attacks.

"Angel what are you doing." Max demanded as he forced himself back up after having been knocked down.

"Max they won't attack while I'm near. Kai made sure of that."

At first Max didn't get what she was suggesting. Then he seemed to clue in. "Alright then. Stay close but out of the way." Max summoned his battle axe and attacked the monsters.

Angel did her best to stick close to Max, a couple times she wasn't able to keep up and Max got hurt but after a while they found a rhythm that kept them near to each other and allowed Max to attack.

*.*

The monsters turned out to be some students from another school that had been walking by their school. With them back to normal Max and Angel walked over to Kai.

"You failed again." Max pointed out.

Kai sighed. "So it would seem. I failed because I over looked the fact that Angel might take advantage of my order not to attack her in order to help. But next time I won't make that mistake." Kai promised before disappearing.

Max glanced around before nodding to the park. "Come on. I can't change back here." He then started running for the thick patch of trees at the park with Angel following him.

*.*

Max rolled his shoulders with a grimace. "Man, those things were tough. Good think you came up with that plan Angel, or else that might've been my last fight."

"Yeah but next time there's no chance it will work again." Angel pointed out.

"True. He might try to remove you before attacking. Or have one of his monsters keep you out of the way." Max sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Angel asked.

Max shrugged. "I'll figure something out. Or rather, we'll figure something out."

Angel frowned. "We?"

"Well yeah. After all we are friends now."

Angel's eyes shot wide opened. "What?"

"Aw come on Angel. We both are in this together whether we want to be or not. Why not be friends as well?" Max asked with a smile.

Angel wasn't sure if she wanted to be friends with Max. After all any girl that got too close to Max tended to end up facing the wraith of his fans, and that wasn't pretty.

"Yo Max! There you are." Turning the two found some of Max's friends walking towards them. The one that spoke was Tristan, a member of the baseball team.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Max asked, as if everything was normal.

"What's up? Two monster attacks in one day. And that guy Mew Black Cherry stopped them both." Tristan answered.

Angel wasn't surprised they said nothing about how MBC needed someone to help him. She figured no one would remember her being there next to him.

"What you doing here with Angel?" Jack asked. Jack was in the baking club but was also Tristan's boyfriend.

Angel froze. She hadn't thought that any of them would know who she was much less that they would notice her.

Max threw his arm around Angel's shoulders. "She and I are friends. We were hanging out here since school let out after the first attack."

"Oh? Ok then." Jessie said. "Well we were planning to go grab a bite to eat. You two coming?"

Now Angel was really shocked. They were inviting her?

"Hell yes. Let's go." Max then led the way, pulling Angel along with him.

Angel just following along. Too shocked to do anything but follow along. Max's friends noticed her, knew who she is, and had asked her to join them.

'_How did this happen?_' She asked herself.


	2. This is Mew much

Angel had been spent hours with Max and his circle of friends. First they had gotten something to eat at a near by dinner, then Tristan had them see a movie, and finally Jack invited them all over to play games at his place. But while Angel was stuck with Max's friends she didn't know that someone had come to make sure she got home safe, only to learn that school had been closed for hours and her whereabouts were unknown. He also learned that there had been two monster attacks that he hadn't known about, one with in her classroom. He immanently went looking for her as best he could without tipping anyone off about who is and what the connection between him and Angel is.

"Damn it. Where could she be?" He knew she didn't have any friends and he'd check her house for her. But Angel was no where to be found. "I've got to find her." Just then his phone rang. "Of all the times!" He picked up, composing himself as best her could. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" A female voice demanded.

"You keep complaining that I don't get out enough and when I do you aren't happy. I just can't win with you." He forced a sigh as he ducked down an alley to keep anyone from over hearing him.

"You should've told someone where you were going. You need to get back here right now." She sounded slightly panicked.

"Why, what's gong on?" He asked.

"There's been a situation at the company. I need you back here to help fix things before they get worst."

He didn't want to stop looking for his daughter but if something happened to his company then he had to go and fix it. Other wise people might start to notice that he was focus on something else and go looking for it. He couldn't afford to let Angel get found out. "Alright Pepper. I'm on my way back now." It was the last thing he wanted but it's want was needed to protect his daughter.

*.*

Angel let out a sigh as she finally left Jack's house after him and Tristan got a little to handsy for everyone's liking. However Max told her that he'd be looking for her tomorrow at school before classes started, since he needed to go over somethings with her now that she knew about him being a Mew (at least that's what he called what he is) and for them to go over how to handle Kai and the monsters he creates. Not that Angel had any idea just what good she could be.

"Other then Kai being in love with me I don't see what use I could be. Though there's a chance that he will take me into account next time he attacks and he'll have me protected by a monster or something." Angel sighed as she entered her house. However looking at her door she frowned. The strip paper she had set up at the door was on the floor. "So, someone's been here. Wish they would just come out already." Angel knew she had a stalker. She just wished they would come forward already. Picking up the paper Angel tucked it in the drawer of the table in the hall before hanging up her coat and going to her room. School might've been let out early today but that didn't mean she didn't have reports due in the next few days that she wanted out of the way. History and English wanted reports by the end of the week and Angel wanted to get her's in before then.

Angel lived in a single bedroom house. She was lucky to have inherited a large sum of money from her last foster family, other wise she wouldn't have been able to afford the place. Then again Angel noticed that someone was alerting her funds in her bank account but leaving no trail. After all how else could anyone explain how one day she'd have one amount and the next day there'd be more money in her account. And she never noticed her funds going down unless she spent the money. She suspected her stalker to be behind the money.

*.*

The situation had turned out to be pretty big. Some how the design plans for his company's latest gadget had been leaked and another company had beaten his at making it. So he had to do some fancy thinking and tweaking in order to save the day, not to mention find the one who leaked the plans and sue his sorry ass. But by the time the day had come to a close his company had a new and improved gadget to put out and the sorry ex employee had been fired.

Leaving him finally free again. Going down into his private room, built by him to keep all the photos of Angel as well as his private laptop he turned on said laptop and opened a window before smiling. There was Angel, working away at her school work in her bedroom safe and sound. Leaning back in his chair he turned up the volume and listened to her talk to herself.

"Well today was more interesting then any other day. First a student turns into a monster and this guy shows up looking like he jumped out of a manga to fight it. Then I find out who that guy is as well as the fact that only him and me can see the guy who's turning people into monsters. That same guy then turns a few more people into monsters and while the anime hero guy fights them the one turning them into monsters all but saids he's in love with me. Then I have to go help the anime hero guy with the monsters by staying close to him cause the one that made them monsters made it so they wouldn't hurt me. Then after the battles over and the anime hero guy changes back he decides to become my friend, and before I can tell him no his friends show up and I get dragged into hanging out with them." And then stopped talking to sigh. "Though it was kind of nice to be apart of their group for a while. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try being friends after all. Not like I've got anything to lose."

This made him smile. "So, she was missing because she's got a friend at last. I'm happy for you Angel."

"Still what could he think I could bring to the whole fight monsters thing? It's not like I'm a Mew like he is or anything. All I can do is see the guy causing all the trouble." Angel closed her book with a huff. "Forget it! I can't get any work done tonight. Best to have dinner and watch some TV before bed." She then got up from her desk and headed for her door.

Switching camera views he followed her into the kitchen, smiling as she turned on Avenge Seven Fold's Nightmare and started singing along with it as she fixed a quick pot of pasta for dinner. She might not always eat healthy for a girl her age but he would admit that she ate far better then he did. Well, when he eats that is. And she disliked the thought of alcohol. That assured him that she would be one of those girls to get drunk and do something stupid, or worst get raped. After her meal she washed the few dishes and the pot she used then headed for her bathroom after grabbing a nightgown. Now he wasn't a pervert or anything so there were no cameras in the bathroom or even with a shot of the bathroom door. This is his daughter after all. Once done in the bathroom Angel went back to her room and got comfy on the bed before turning on her TV. He changed views so he could see what she was watching and smiled as Dr. Who came on. He hadn't been sure about the show when he first saw her watching it and had muted the laptop so as not to hear anything. But then one day he found an episode on TV and figured he'd try watching it. He got hooked by all the science talk right away as well as how the Doctor was a man who thought his way out of trouble rather then fight with weapons yet had the skill to do so if need be. He even built a Sonic Screwdriver. It didn't work like in the show but his could work just about anything in his homes. A fact which he used to torment everyone under his roof until he'd been caught. Luckily everyone was more interested in the Screwdriver and where he got the idea for it to give him too much hell.

"Tony?"

"Shit!" He quickly switched off the laptop and headed up. The room was built with a passage to his walk in closet, allowing him to walk out of it like he'd been there the whole time. "Yeah?"

"What were you doing in the closet?" The guy before him asked.

"Looking for a shirt I wanted to wear tomorrow. Can't find it anywhere else." He shrugged.

The guy stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever. We're going out for drinks, and Steve suggested asking you even though you've got a full bar in the living room."

He smirked and place a hand over his heart, and the circular blue light in his chest. "How kind of the Frozen Captain to think of little old me." He joked. "Sure Legolas. Be there in a minute."

The guy grumbled something under his breath before turning and leaving.

The smirk dropped from his face and he sighed lightly. "Well Angel, I didn't think I'd ever have any friends before. Then along came Rhodey and Pepper. Figured that'd be it for my friends. But now I got this rag tag team of buddies that I can honestly call friends. If a guy like Tony Stark can get this many friends then I can only imagine the crowd a great girl like you will have before you're my age. Sweet dream Angel." He whispered before changing and joining his friends at the elevator.

*.*

Angel yawned as she got off the bus. Dr. Who had been a double episode and she had stayed up to watch both parts and thus didn't get enough sleep. However any chance she might've thought she would have of getting a few Zzzs in class before school started was dashed when she saw Max walking over to her.

"Great, your here. Come on, if we hurry we can disappear before my fan club swarms us." He greeted her before taking her arm and leading her to the shed.

With the door closed Max set up his phone to alert when they had 20 minutes to get to class.

"Alright then. Let's get this meeting underway." He said as he sat down.

"What's the point of all this? I mean I'm not like you so how the hell could I help?" Angel asked.

"There's got to be a reason you can see Kai as well. There's no way this is chance." Max pointed out.

"But we don't know the answer. We don't even know how the hell you became a Mew." She reminded him.

Max hung his head. "I know." He sighed before straightening in his seat. "But that's why we need each other. We can bounce ideas and theories off one and other till something sticks."

Angel could agree to that much, at least.

"Look I get it. You don't want to be apart of this. Who would? People turning into monsters is scary stuff. But I am stuck doing this Angel. I wish I could walk away but I've seen with my own eyes that only I have the power to stop these things. I watched as my idol fought against a monster and was almost killed before I stepped in. The heroes just don't have the power to fight against these things. Only a Mew does."

"But I'm not a Mew. And while I understand figuring these things out I just don't know if I can be of much help at all." Angel reminded him.

"I know you aren't a Mew Angel. But I need you're support. Please."

She wanted to say no to him. To just walk away. But she couldn't. Some part of her needed to get her answers before she could even think about walking away.

Max's phone went off, alerting them that they had to hurry.

"Please, just think about it Angel. You're the only person I have in this that knows I'm not crazy. I need you." Max said before he ran out of the shed.

*.*

Angel was glad Mr. Aki wasn't teaching today. Seemed the school felt that after the scare he'd gotten he needed time off. Which meant the math class got a teacher that cared about teaching math. Not calling their students horny perverts. It also gave Angel time to think about Max and if she should hanging around with him. But that would mean putting herself in the possible line of fire if Kai decides she's too much trouble. But she wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery that is Mews, aliens, and how people can transform into monsters like that. There was also the fact that Max had given her a taste of friendship the day before and was offering to continue being her friend through out this. And though she'd complained about how Max and his friends had dragged her around and she'd just wanted to go home Angel could not deny that it had been fun.

Angel sighed heavily. "I guess I'm stuck with Max after all." She wasn't sure how to feel about that but didn't dwell on it. She needed to focus on her school work for now. Unless Kai reappeared and attacked the school again.

*.*

School passed by uneventful. No monster attacks and no sign of Kai. Angel got her school work done and decided to just go ahead and stick with Max. And speaking of Max he was waiting with his crowd of fans for her outside.

"Angel! Over here." He called as he pushed his way through the crowd towards her. "Come on. I could use some help with my math and we still have to finish our conversation from this morning." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from the school. And the gaping fans who were shocked that they were being blow off for her.

"You know they are going to kill me, right?" Angel asked, referring to the fans.

Max chuckled. "No they won't. The stories about their punishments for those that get too close to me are over exaggerated. The most they've ever done is humiliation to the point of therapy."

Angel felt that Max just wasn't getting how bad that really is, but she said nothing. If he could see it then there was no point trying to get him to notice.

*.*

Max had taken her to his house. His parents being at work at the time, leaving them free to talk.

"You'll help me? Alright!" Max cheered.

"I said I'd help. Don't get so excited." Angel was amused by how happy agreeing to work with him had made Max. He was acting like a kid.

"Sorry Angel. It's just good to know I'm not alone in this anymore. I've been at this for a month now and it's hard being alone in this fight." Max took a seat on the couch. "I keep hoping for another Mew to show up and help with the fighting. But for now I can handle whatever they throw at me."

Angel raised a brow but didn't comment on that. She figured he was more easy going then most people thought when it came to serious stuff. Angel frowned as a tension suddenly settled in her shoulders and she felt a pulling her gut.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Max asked, noticing the change in her mood.

Angel said nothing, just stood and headed for the door with Max following.

It took a fair amount of running once the two were outside before they reached the place that Angel felt drawn too. A small strip of businesses that were being attacked by a monster. And to their surprise there was someone clinging to the monster's serpent like head. Someone male with red cat ears and a tail.

"Another Mew?" Max gasped in shock.

Angel, after recovering from the shock of having lead Max to a monster and another Mew pushed him into an empty alley. "Gawk later. You need to jump in there."

Max nodded and quickly transformed before joining the fight.

Whoever the new Mew was he clearly had been trained to fight. Armed with claw like gloves for weapons he focused on attacking the monsters blind spots for the most part. Striking the back of it's head and between it's four legs at the under belly. And despite not knowing each other both Max and new Mew seemed to work together pretty well. But when the monster finally fell the new Mew took off.

Angel let out a gasp of surprise when Max grabbed her and followed the Mew, jumping along light post and along rooftops to keep up with the Mew. After a while the Mew dropped into a construction site and disappeared into a half finished building. Max followed him in, pulling Angel with him before stopping dead with the tips of one of the Mew's clawed gloves almost digging into his stomach.

"Whoa! Easy!" Max shouted as he backed up.

Angel took a moment to get her breath back before looking at the guy. He was clearly an adult and towered over Max's tall frame by at least a foot or so. He had pink hair that was slicked back and rose colored eyes. There was a light sheet of sweat on his pale skin from the run as well as some dirt from the few times he'd been thrown off the monster. His clothes consisted of a vest like Max's but all the buttons were done up, over that he had a long coat with no sleeves, he wore pants that appeared to be skin tight as well as boots. On his hands were a pair of fingerless gloves that stopped just a couple inches past his wrist. All of it was light red in color. His ears and tail were the same shade as his eyes. He looked angry with them.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded. Angel noticed a slight accent to his voice, almost British.

"Why am I? Because you're like me. You're a Mew." Max answered like it should been obvious.

The Mew frowned in confusion. "A what?" Clearly he didn't know what he was.

"A Mew. It's what he calls what you two are." Angel explained. "What do are you called?"

His confusion seemed to grow. "What do you mean?"

"When you transformed into how you are now. What did you call out before the metamorphosis part?" Max asked.

The Mew looked like he didn't want to answer that. But sighed and dropped his arm. "Mew Strawberry Tea."

Now Angel understood why he didn't want to say anything. He was embarrassed by the name. "Let's just call you Mew." She said to keep the peace.

Max managed not to laugh at the guy. "Hey don't worry about the name. I'm Mew Black Cherry after all so I sort of know the feeling."

Mew raised a brow at him but didn't comment. "So you know how I came to be like this?"

"At the moment we don't know anything really." Angel admitted. "He's just been going by instincts." She waved to Max at that part.

"But we are trying to figure things out. Would be great if you could join us." Max held his hand out but Mew didn't take it.

"Is she a Mew as well?" He asked as he looked at Angel.

"Me? No, I'm not a Mew. I just can see the alien who makes the monsters." Angel answered before remembering earlier. "Oh. And it seems I can sense when monsters appear outside the area I'm in." She'd almost forgotten that they were only there because of her.

Max turned to her. "Yeah that was a surprise."

Angel shook her head. "Whatever the reason behind that is at least we've found another Mew."

"Yeah that's right." Max turned to Mew with a large smile. "So what's your real name?"

Mew crossed his arms at that. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if we're going to work together and figure everything out then we'll need to meet up outside fighting monsters and that will be easier if we know who you are. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone it's you." Max promised.

Mew stared at them for a moment. "It is not that I do not want people to know I am Mew Strawberry Tea. It is simply that people do not react well to who I am." He admitted.

Angel was now a little worried. He was starting to look a little familiar to her and a red flag was going up in the back of her mind. But they needed to know who they are dealing with. "Then why don't we meet someplace you feel safe in?" She suggested.

Mew thought on that before nodding. "I suppose if I were to meet you both on ground that I am comfortable with I could allow you to know my true identity." He then told them of a spot in Central Park that they should go to in two hours before he left.

"Well, he's an interesting character." Max commented.

Angel started at him.

"What?"

"Where are we?" At Max's nervous look Angel knew they were lost.

*.*

"I said I was sorry Angel." Max whined as the two headed for the spot Mew had told them to go.

"Yeah well you should've thought chasing Mew through the city through before doing it." Angel was more annoyed with the fact that it had taken them an hour to get back to a part of the city that they knew, and that was mostly because Max had to change back into himself, making them have to walk.

"I saw him taking off and ran after him." Max shrugged. "I want to know who he is."

The two stopped at the spot Mew had told them but he wasn't there.

"Ok this is odd. Are we early?" Max asked before the air around the shimmered green and gold.

The park disappeared around them and was replaced with a stone room decorated in a slightly medieval fashion with golds, greens and blacks.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Max asked.

A light chuckle behind then had the two spinning around. There was a tall man with pale skin, black hair that was slicked back, dressed in green and black standing in the door way. Angel knew who he was. Had seen him on the news fighting against the Avengers often enough.

"Welcome to my home, Mew Black Cherry." He greeted.

Max's eyes widen at that. "What the? You're Mew Strawberry Tea?"

"That I am." He confirmed as he walked over to them. "My name is Loki."

"Well this is a twist. The enemy of the Avengers is a Mew." Angel commented. "When did you discover that you could change."

Loki appeared surprised by how well Angel was taking this. "It was a week and half ago. I was out near the dock trying to relax when one of the workers was transformed before my eyes. I found none of my weapons proved useful and the same could be said about my magic. I was about to leave when I suddenly found myself calling out words I'd never used before and changing into what you saw. Naturally I was confused but found fighting the monster before me much easier now that I had changed. I didn't like the changes but I have made do. Once the monster was gone I hurried back here to work out what was happening to meow." Loki suddenly appeared angry and annoyed. "That has been happening a lot. I seem to be speaking with a slight cat theme since the change happened. As you can imagine it is very annoying."

"So you've got some traits of a cat going on? I've found I behave a little more like a fox since I changed. My friends thankfully don't mind the pranks." Max struggle.

"I can tolerate the changes if only I could stop using meow and purring. I keep away from Thor and his mortal friends because I don't want to embarrass myself by doing one of those. I've even come to enjoy the numerous naps I've started talking as well as no longer being caught off guard by the rain." Loki admitted.

"Yeah there a pluses with being a Mew and some negs." Max agreed.

"So, who are you both?" Loki asked as he waved to a group of chairs.

The three of them walked over to the chairs and took a seat.

"I'm Max and she's Angel." Max answered.

"And just what is your role in all this Angel?" Loki asked as he crossed his leg.

Angel shrugged. "At the moment I'm just here because I can see the alien guy who is turning people into monsters and now I sense the monsters. Oh and it seems the alien might be in love with me."

Loki raised a brow at that. "In love with you? Interesting." He said in thought before frowning. "Alien guy? I have only see a female changing mortals into monsters."

That got Max and Angel's attention.

"A female? What'd she look like?" Angel asked.

"She was 5 foot 6 inches in height with mid back length white hair. Her eyes were amber in color and skin a slightly dark shade of grey. She wore some sort of sliver wrap around her curvy body. Her chest was a bit much in my opinion." Loki described.

"So there's a female alien. Not sure if this could be good or bad." Max sighed.

"There's two aliens out there that are turning people into monsters. That is bad." Angel pointed out.

"So you truly did not know about her?" Loki seemed to find that interesting.

"So Loki, can we count on your help in the fight against these guys?" Max asked.

Angel wanted to smack him for asking him that when he did. However Loki appeared to be thinking carefully on the matter.

"I suppose it would be in my interest to work with the both of you. Seeing how all attempts I have made at learning how this happened to me have ended in dead ends. Very well Max, I will aid you in battle."

Max looked like he was about to get up and do back flips at that. Thankfully he held back.

"However if it is ever learned that I am working with the both of you I feel I should warn you that you will more likely be captured and questioned by the very heroes of your realm." Loki warned them.

"We'll meet that bridge when we come to it." Angel shrugged. She figured the moment she saw Loki that they would most likely have to watch out for the Avengers. She was as concerned that Thor might even recognize that Mew Strawberry Tea is none other then Loki. He'd be the most likely one to figure out just who is behind the pink and red cat boy look.

"I suppose so." Loki agreed. "Now not to see rude but it is best if you leave now. A certain old thorn in my side is coming to see me shortly about something or other and it wouldn't do any of us good if she learns of any of this." Loki sighed as he stood.

"Why?" Asked Max.

"Because she is the only person I know who enjoys chaos more then I do. If she had the chance she would make contact with these aliens and join them." Loki guided them towards the circle on the floor where they had appeared.

"So how do we get in touch with you?" Max asked.

"Do not worry. I shall contact you before long." Loki assured him before using his magic to send the back to the park.

"I'm going home." Angel told Max once they were back in the park.

"Alright. See you tomorrow at school." Max waved as she left then headed for home his self.

*.*

At school the next day Max and Angel talked a little before class, but not about Mews and aliens. Just about regular things that they should be interested in. It was a nice change of pace. However when Angel got to class she nearly had a heart attack at the new boy sitting at the front of the class.

"Good morning Angel." He greeted her.

Angel quickly dragged him out of the classroom and into an empty one. "What are you doing here Loki?" She demanded.

Loki smiled at her. "Well since you are both in this school I felt the easiest way to stay in touch with out both was to attend school myself. Is this not best?"

Angel wanted to say no but she couldn't deny that it would be easier for them to talk if he was a student. And, as she noticed as she got a good look at him he was very cute as a teenager. "Have you seen Max yet?" She asked.

"Not yet. I will find him later and let him know who I am. Now then, class is about to begin." He then turned and left.

'_I'm being punished for something. I just don't know what._' Angel thought before going to back to class with Loki, who was going by the name Luke and she prayed that this was the end of the surprises.


End file.
